Kamen Rider Degron : Story of Two
by shadowmwape
Summary: Haru, Homeless dropout who is in love with two women. Joey, Teenager turned Savior. Watch as these two become the earth's protectors. -Discontinued due to lack of plot-


**Kamen Rider Degron Ch 1: Kamen Rider Appear!**

"Hi, I am Grydew Haru and I am High School Dropout and Embarrassment to my parents as they had high hopes for me. Well when they learned I quit and was failing, they told me to change into one outfit and get everything I needed. They then told me to step out the door and never look back. And that's basically my shitty life from before." I said to the agent across from me. I was brought to the Fbi so they could get the handle on the whole situation. I was in a white rectangular room with a one way window behind me. I was sitting at a gray rectangular table with a wooden chair supporting me. A tape recorder was being held by a gray haired white male with blue eyes, whose name was Agent mcgee, and was also sitting in the chair.

"So tell me, how you became partner to Heroman" He asked

I sighed and began "So Let me..."

**5 Months Ago**

"_So Let me start to where I lived. I lived in the rich district in central city and never really had childhood. My parents said that a african asian like myself shouldn't think about fun and should focus on academics. I just kept quiet, but i always wondered why I was born and that was before I quit school." _I said as I flashed back to my bare room with a wooden desk and white bed with plain white sheets. I remember going through everything i needed for my journey. I was looking at a full body mirror installed into my room as I got an A on a test to see an african asian with black spiky hair and black skin that has brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with black slacks and red converse. He carries a digital wristwatch that is red on his right wrist, iphone 8 with beats earphones in his pocket, a messenger bag that he carries with him that contains a controller for that remote controlled robot toy, which was red, and a laptop to do papers on. I also carry a notebook, 6DS(Which is a ipod 5 with holographic technology), and the only video game he has ever played, Kirby 6D for the 6DS. I took out the controller and remembered how my best friend Holly sent it to me to fix. Holly is a girl I have been crushing on forever and I want to be her boyfriend, but she would like a guy like me. I met her when I was forced to go to a spelling bee by my mother to win the thousand dollar prize. I then during recess snuck out of the bathroom window which I found when i asked to go to the bathroom. I ran into holly who was on tour and we got close. As I was leaving, she asked if we could trade information. We traded and have communicating. So there I was ready to confront my parents. I headed downstairs to see my parents standing next to the open door.

"You ready Haru as when you walk out of this door, you are not my son." My dad said

"I would not want to be your son." I said coldly as I walked out door past my mother and father as they looked at me with disgust. I reached the end of the street when my house exploded to smithereens. I ran back to see a big sandy crater where my house used to be. What I saw next made me scream words that would land me in a psych ward. "Aliens!" They looked towards me as I saw what looked like two skinny humanoids with red eyes wearing red armored chest and helmet.

"Come here, Human!" Alien1 Said

I instantly ran back to the end of the street and turned right to reach come across an abandoned red version of ichigo's motorcycle with black accents with the Yusei's helmet from yugioh 5ds. Whoever abandoned this was or had been a yugioh fan. I got on and put on the helmet as the Aliens turned the corner.

"Stop right there!" He said. Luckily I found the keys in the ignition and brought the cycle to life. I gunned it out of there as the Aliens almost got me. I rode till I found out that the bridge to the left side of the rode was up. I then was about to turn to the right when a third Alien was blocking the way.

"You have no where left to run" I then froze as they pulled out a weird gun like weapon. I was about to see my parents in heaven where they would have made me sad for not fighting. When I remember something...

_(Flashback)_

_I had just told my parent's to go to hell as they disowned me and told me to go to bed and leave with whatever stuff I could carry by tomorrow. I then went to my desk and worked on the controller Holly sent me this morning. I finished when my window blew open and lightning struck the device. After the flash, the device got a mega upgrade._

_(End Flashback)_

I reached into my bag and took out the device as I squeezed it and put towards my waist as the belt came out. I then did the pose fourze does.

"What are you doing" Alien 3 said

"Henshin!" I said as a red icon of a helmet came on the black screen and I touched it. I was surrounded by a red glowing sphere as it went for 5 seconds and died down. I was decked out in black bodysuit with red armor chest plate that is like kabuto's, red metallic boots that look like power ranger samurai boots, metallic red gloves that have black studs. He also wears a silver scarf. His helmet is black with a red version of kabuto's eye's and a red v symbol on his forehead that looks like Double's. His belt is red circle with a black circle in the middle with a white strap with the same appearance as heroman's controller. His watch integrates into the right glove.

"I am the defender of the people, Defeater of giants, and Protector of worlds. I am Degron and This is my frequency." I said

"Lets get him" They said as they fired a frequency from there guns which carved the street which i dodged as the ichigo was blown up from it. I then spun the roulette which landed on a dagger icon and immediately touched it while saying "Rider Dagger" as I reached towards compartment revealed in my glove for my dagger. I then waved my hand over my wristwatch and sped up to the clock up world. I slashed the second alien in the neck and sped out. The second Alien blew up from the major wound and its armor became a shell. The other Aliens ran towards me as I jumped high to jump over them and put the dagger away. I then touched the screen as the red roulette came up and touched the icon I wanted which was "Rider Punch" and decked them both in the chest. They then blew up and became shells. I then touched the Henshin icon and became my self with the now useless helmet. I was about to chuck it until I saw a motorcycle parked a little ways from the battle. I rushed to it to see that it was a black yamaha sports motorcycle. I put on the helmet and sat on the motorcycle seat and turned the keys, which was in the ignition, to start it. I drove towards past trees until I saw the city. I immediately drove to the city to see if Ms. Collins was there. I met Ms Collins when she was one of my teachers. She taught me about sex and had sex with me after having a little too much to drink. It was amazing as we did it in the gym supplies room and on top of it, she was wearing a black mini leather jacket with white tanktop with pink miniskirt and white yoga pants with black high heels. We agreed never to speak of it, but used to do it when we were sexually frustrated. I also want to see if joey is at school. Holly told me about how wimpy joey is and to check on him if a national crisis is near. I just said to myself "Please be okay, Ms. Collins!" and cursed myself for thinking that, but now that I think about it, She is 22.


End file.
